


The Heavens Brought Us Together Forever

by xAnnaPizza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Zayn, Bottom Niall, Harry wears a hideous flower blouse bc I'm a sucker for that, I've been awake for 25 hours straight help me, M/M, Sassy Louis, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, oopsie-daisy, so I made one yay, tbh it's really bad, there aren't enough soulmate au's just sayin', what are these things yelp, zayn and louis hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnnaPizza/pseuds/xAnnaPizza
Summary: Soulmate:A person with whom you have animmediate connection the momentyou meet - a connection so strongthat you are drawn to them in a wayyou have never experienced before.As this connection develops overtime, you experience a love so deep,strong and complex, that you beginto doubt that you have ever trulyloved anyone prior.ORNiall just really, really wants to meet his soulmate.





	The Heavens Brought Us Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This my first one-shot, and I basically just wanted to mke one because there really aren't enough soulmate au's in this world.  
> Please understand that English isn't my native language, so there can be faults with grammar or such.  
> Also, I know I'm not a very good writer, but keep in mind that this is just for fun.  
> I apologize in advance because now I feel really, really single.  
> Edit: When this fanfic was written, Zigi was still a thing. Please keep this in mind.

**_"Long, long before you were born, you were already given a destiny. The gods loved you, and made sure you had someone you could spend the rest of your life with. In this world, home isn't a place, it's a person. One day, you will meet that person, and you will know he's the one the gods gave you. You will love him from the first moment you see them. You will look them in the eyes and you will know: I'm home. That's your soulmate. That's why you have your tattoo, sweetheart."_ **

 

Seven year old Niall looked at his mom with his big, blue eyes. Without noticing, his right hand was gently rubbing over the tattoo on his left wrist. He looked down at it. A four-leaved clover with a little butterfly on top of it. It was breathtaking. Where other people usually just got little, simple tattoo's, Niall and his unknown soulmate were blessed with a detailed, gorgeous one.

 

"But ma, why is it such a funny drawing? Why a moth?" He studied his tattoo with furrowed eyebrows and a pout on his tiny lips, trying to understand the meaning behind it. 

 

his mother smiled at her youngest son. "It's not a moth baby, it's a butterfly. You are the clover, because we're Irish, you know that. And the butterfly symbolizes your soulmate. Maybe they were born somewhere close to a garden full of butterfly's, or maybe it's their favorite animal. Whatever it is, your tattoo symbolizes the two of you together, and the love there is, or will be, between the two of you."

 

Niall traces the lines of his tattoo, and whispers: “Hello. I’m Niall, and you’re my soulmate. I don’t know you, but I hope you like footie and Nando’s, so we can go on a footie-Nando date together!”

 

His mother just smiles at her little baby’s pureness.

 

***

 

Niall has a happy, careless childhood. When he’s 18, he moves out, and into an apartment with two guys: Zayn and Louis. He just can’t seem to figure out their relationship. It’s like they’re more than just friends with benefits, but they don’t have a full blown relationship either. Louis catches Nialls’ confused look and tells him that he’s gay, Zayn’s bi and it’s complicated. That’s just how Louis is, so Niall nods and asks what’s for dinner that evening.

 

Zayn’s gorgeous. He really, really is. It’s like he’s sculpted by the Gods, and Niall actually feels a bit shy. Until he sees Zayn’s huge comics-collection. Then he’s okay. Zayn turns out to be some kind of artsy nerd, and Niall really likes him.

 

Louis is tiny. Like, he’s even a bit smaller than Niall, and he really isn’t the biggest. But his limited height is definitely compensated with his huge mouth. He may be only 5ft 7, but he’s 5ft 7 full of sass. Niall likes him as well.

 

Turns out rooming with two guys who have a “complicated relationship” isn’t always fun. Niall can endure the sneaky pecks and the pet names they call each other, but there are boundaries. It’s gotten so bad that whenever Louis tells him he’s going to pose for Zayn (really, 90% of the drawings Zayn makes, have Louis in it), Niall just leaves, because he knows posing always ends in making-out and more (if you know what I mean).

 

***

 

They live together for about two months before they talk about their soulmate-tattoos. It happens on a normal evening, just after they’ve watched Fightclub for what seems like fourth time that month. Niall already knows Zayn doesn’t believe in soulmates, and the two lads got into some big discussions about that, with Zayn absolutely despising the whole concept, while Niall strongly believes in it.

 

Zayn’s tattoo is the word سے محبت کرتا ہوں, which means love in Urdu. Niall thinks it’s really cool, and even though Zayn says he hates the tattoo, he still catches the raven haired boy caressing it softly for a moment.

 

Louis’ tattoo is kind of confusing. It’s a cup of Starbucks coffee, with the name “Leeroy” written on it, and a tiny “oopsie-daisy” next to it. Zayn snorts and tells Louis his soulmate is going to be a wimp, but they all three know that this guy, whoever he is, is going to be perfect for the Doncaster-boy.

 

They both love Niall’s tattoo, and he looks at it with a soft smile and traces the outline with his finger, just like he did when he was young.

 

***

 

Zayn meets his soulmate in the language class he’s taking. It’s like he forgets all his discussions with Niall about “Soulmates aren’t real, you decide everything in your own life” right there and then. She’s nice. A pretty blonde girl named Gigi, and it’s clear that she’s perfect for Zayn.

 

Louis and Zayn break up, obviously. Niall doesn’t even think this is considered breaking up, ‘cause they just hug each other tight and then Louis starts a conversation with Gigi about their siblings. They’re still best friends, they still cuddle and Louis still poses for Zayn’s drawings. The only thing that changes is that the “posing” doesn’t end in a heavy making-out session. Niall’s happy with how this turned out, but also thinks it’s a little unfair that he, the one who believed in his soulmate, doesn’t meet him first.

 

***

 

Louis meets his soulmate, who turns out to be named Liam and not Leeroy, a month later. They actually meet at Starbucks, where Liam trips over his own feet and spills coffee all over Louis. The feathery-haired boy is getting ready to start shouting at this “moron for ruining his favorite shirt”, when he hears a low voice say “oopsie-daisy”. He looks up, and the words that are just said definitely don’t suit the buff, tall guy right in front of him, but at the same time they do, because the guy has big brown puppy-like eyes and he pouts and Louis thinks his soulmate is adorable. So he does something only he would do. He grabs the guy by his collar and kisses him.

 

Niall and Zayn were right though. Liam and Louis are perfect for each other.

 

Niall still thinks life isn’t fair.

 

***

 

In the end, the wait was worth it.

 

Liam has a friend, and it turns out he actually got the “oopsie-daisy” from him. This is the reason for a long, with tension filled silence when Liam tells them that, at first, he actually thought Harry was his soulmate. Louis doesn’t like that confession, and Liam finds out his soulmate is a very jealous one, when said boy kisses him for 10 minutes straight. Niall excuses himself and awkwardly leaves the lovebirds.

 

But, back to business. Niall meets Harry the morning after some party held by Liam. He stayed over for the night, and when he steps in the kitchen the next day, there’s some curly-haired boy making breakfast.

 

The first thing he notices about the tall guy is this hideous flower-patterned blouse he’s wearing. It’s unbuttoned all the way to the bottom, and the colors are horrifying, but Niall needs to admit that it suits him.

 

The second thing is that this boy is pretty damn hot. He’s tall, with long, brown wavy hair and some emerald-green eyes, he notices when their eyes meet. Mr. Perfect smiles at him and- he swears to god he can’t breathe. This gorgeous thing is not only blessed with a good body and a face like some Greek God, but on top of all of that, he had dimples as well. Niall thinks he’s going to faint.

 

The third and last thing Niall notices is that this guy has a lot of tattoos. He spots two swallows on his collarbones, a little cross on his hand and some huge tattoo on his tummy. Niall concentrates more on that one, trying to figure out what it is and- oh. OH. It’s a butterfly, one that seems very familiar to Niall. Niall looks up, emerald-green meets bright-blue, and he sees Curly’s eyes widen when he slowly lifts his left wrist, with the tattoo on it. He blushes, and then his soulmate gets a face-splitting grin on his face when he starts talking.

 

“Hi. I’m Niall, and I’m quite sure you’re my soulmate.”

 

***

 

It’s like Niall finally knows what being home feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so bad I apologize. But you already know they are going to be couple-goals and now I hate my life. Imagine Harry doing something really sappy for Valentine, aargh. 
> 
> Also, who thinks little Niall is adorable? <33


End file.
